fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gane Over: Episode 2
By Jessica... Jessica Lusten) *On phone* He's been a total since he came back. He's been all secretive and I just don't like it. ''' '''Dan Dacne) It's not like you can do anything, I mean you haven't told me who this "W" is... Jessica) He's a , who use to be kind to me. I use to date him then. I liked him a lot, but then one of his friends died. I didn't see him for weeks and supposedly went to a different school to avoid certain people. I have stayed in touch with his mother, she's a really nice person too. I... Dan) He lost a friend... Jessica) Yeah. ''' '''Dan) Maybe I can help him. Jessica) Maybe you could, but we cannot do it too soon. ''' '''Dan) Anything else about him? Meanwhile... ( W walks down the hallway ) ''' '''Jessica) *As a background scene from talking to Dan* When he was 7...I think...He lost his father... W) ! Dan) Someone close to him. I lost my brother when we were both at a football game. He died from a heart attack...Now, every time I go out on that field, I remember him. I play football for him and I love saving another's life. You know...Maybe I could help him. ' '???) What's your problem? ( W walks to his computer, waking it up and logging in ) ''' '''Jessica) Maybe you can help him...Maybe you can... ???) I thought I told you to never log out! W) Shut up! ' '''Dan) I say we go through with this. ' '''Jessica) I'll let Jayden kn- New teammate... ( W opens a special web browser ) ' '???) I'm upgrading E's bakugan, if you're wondering. Dan) Huh? Jessica) His name is Darren Dig...His profile is umm...uh...strange. I don't like that he joined our team because it's pretty good in rankings, between Jayden, you, and I. ''' '''Dan) Okay W) Whatever D. ' '''D) And I want you to face him. ' '''W) Ugh... Jessica) He's going to have some beef with you. Dan) I can see. Besides, I was facing him. Bedge killed his little bicycle like that. Odd moving if you ask me. Jessica) Okay. Dan) Now if you excuse me, it's time for my victory dance. ''' '''Jessica) SEND ME A PHOTO OF YOUR POSE! Dan) What, say that again? D) You don't want Matthias against you. W) M's 3.5 seconds of causing a city's destruction is nothing compared to my matches. Jessica) Nothing. ''' '''Dan) Okay D) Yeah right. ' '''W) Seriously, check my record. My wins are made in 3 seconds. ' '''Jessica) *Reading Darren's profile* So he joined about 10 minutes ago...Geez, we're like at the maximum level, but the levels just had to go on maintance with the bakugan's g power...*Signs* D) Right... W) Okay, logging on. D) Great, Fangous is waiting at the battlefield. ''' '''W) Understood. D) Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to talk to A. ~W has now logged on~ Jessica) DAN, W'S ON! ' '''Dan) *Picks his phone up* What, really. I-' 'Jessica) 3 on 1 match? Jayden, you, and I vs. him. ' '''Dan) Sure. Jessica) Okay, let me PM Jayden. W) Okay...Mystrone...Battle Activate... Battle starting in 3...2...1... Gane Over: Episode 3 '' Gane Over: Episode 2 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' Category:Gane Over Category:Jessica Lusten Category:Dan Dacne Category:Darren Dig Category:W Category:E Category:D Category:A Category:Matthias Category:Fangous Category:Jayden Shobult Category:Mystrone Category:Bedge